I Don't Really Like You
by rockyb12110
Summary: Olivia and Luke are dating. So are Leo and Zendaya. The whole crew of Kickin' it hates it. Everything is different. What happens when the truth slips out? Will there be a Leolivia? My take and how I feel about Olivia and Luke dating. Ok, Mateo/Grace Alex/Kelsey Dylan/Hannah *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really like you**

_Chapter 1; (Olivia P.O.V.)_

_ Prologue_

It has been 3 weeks since Luke and I confirmed that we have been dating. 1 week for Leo and Zendaya. I'll be the first to admit, I was kind of jealous because of that. Then again, I saw it coming because the two seemed to be getting closer and closer every day, considering Leo is going to guest star on Shake it up. Paparazzi has definitely gotten worse and our fan base for Kickin' it lowered for some reason. Not only that but everyone on the set has been acting weird. By weird, I mean Grace, Hannah, Kelsey, Mateo, Dylan, and Alex, our own best friends seem to be keeping secrets for Leo and I. Seriously! Every time we would approach them, they would all make excuses to go somewhere or ignore us and walk away. They having been giving us glares whenever we were with our partner, avoiding us, again ignoring us, telling secrets whenever one of us passed by. The only time that we ever talk to each other is when we're rehearsing or when we are in public where paparazzi can see us, then they'd quickly walk away. Not only that but Jim is acting so weird too. I heard from Leo that things didn't seem normal down at the Shake it up set either. Actually, ever since I had came back from making Girl Vs. Monster and making promos for it, things weren't very normal. All I can say and conclude is that things here at the Kickin' it set; things are very different.

**(Sorry it's short but I'll try to update soon. Anyway Prologues are always almost short. Soooo. Review, Favorite, and Follow!) **


	2. Chapter 2

** I don't really like him**

_Chapter 2;(Olivia P.O.V.)_

Luke and I walk hand in hand through the set of Kickin' it. He looks and me, "Lovingly." and I fake a huge smile. When I look away I scowl, he doesn't notice, Thank God. I flash a huge and real smile when I saw Leo heading toward us. But this smile disappears when I saw him holding hands with Zendaya. _"Goody, __she's __here." _I thought bitterly in my head. I shook my head, then look at the ground. When I look back up I saw that The two were hugging. I frown. Soon, the two started walking toward us. I put on a big, fake, smile, like I always do.

"Hey, Luke, Livy!" Zendaya says in her usual annoying voice.

"Hey Leo boyyy!" Luke says thinking he's so cool as they did a "man-hug." I high fived Zendaya. Luke and I switch spots. I flash Leo a genuine smile, he gives me one in return. I gave him a small wave before I attacked him with a long, tight, and lasting hug. I smile in the hug. I whisper in his ear,

"I missed you." He whispers back.

"I missed you too." When we pull away, we stared into each other's eyes. I had this weird urge to just pull him down and kiss him, but I knew I couldn't. So I just tried to send him a private message through his eyes. We leaned closer and closer and dangerously close. We both knew what we wanted, what we needed. That was before Lorie came running to me. God she is such a cock block. We both pulled away quickly as if nothing ever happened. I looked into his eyes one more time before turning to her. Honestly? I really like Leo. No scratch that, I LOVE HIM! That's the thing, he's my "big brother", my best friend, my co-star, he'll never feel the same way as I do. Every day I pray to God that he will but I guess you can't sometimes get what you want and wish for, right? I sighed as I turned around. I just had to be the unfortunate one that fell right?

"OLIVIA HOLT!" She squealed. She hugged me tightly. Even Lorie whispered in my ear, "You better tell them." I shook my head, frantically no. "Fine, let's get you to make up." I nodded before looking at Luke.

"I'll be fine." I gave him a small smile. For all I care he could die and I couldn't care. I happily skipped, holding Lorie's hand, to my dressing room. On the way there, I spotted Grace, Kelsey, and Mateo. I gave them a huge smile but the three just stared at the ground, huddled into a circle and started to whisper some secrets of some sort. This made my smile drop. I really wanted to know what Leo and I did that was so bad. I mean I love my Kickin' it family and I don't wanna lose them. I sighed as I saw that Lorie led me to my pretty pink dressing room. She sat me down on the huge black swirly chair in the middle of my dressing room. As usual I talked to Lorie about what Luke did to me this time. Now a days, Lorie has been more of my best friend forever than the others. I cried a bit as I told her.

**(Leo P.O.V.)**

I sighed as Lorie pulled Olivia away. We were so close. A little part of me thought that there was hope that she liked me but I knew that she would never like me after all she did choose Luke. Arghh Benward, the little prick. I knew Luke before and let's just say that he's a player. It worries me a lot because I think that Luke will break her heart, no wait I KNOW that he will. But as long as my little Olivia is happy, then I am. Well, technically she's not MINE... YET. But you know. I turned to see that Zendaya and Luke were happily and freely flirting with each other. Silently and mentally, I rolled my eyes. Oh, right Zendaya, I was paid to date her. Apparently if I do then there will be more views on Kickin' it and Shake it up. She doesn't know that though. It will break my heart when she finds out, it's not like I like her that way but she's still a really close friend and I don't want to be the cause of her first break up. Olivia is honestly the one that I really, really, really, like. HAHA, no wait it's actually something else, it feels like love. But, Olivia Holt is my best friend, my co-star, my "little sister", she's never going to fall for me. I had to be the unfortunate one that fell. Just as I was about to walk away to my dressing room, I spotted Grace, Kelsey, Hannah, Mateo, Dylan, and Alex walking and whispering to each other. Again, for the second time today, I rolled my eyes. They have been keeping secrets from Olivia and I ever since she came back and it was driving both of us crazy. As I approached them, they looked at the ground and just walked faster away. I growled and went to my original destination.

**(Grace P.O.V.)**

I knew that Olivia and Leo were both mad and curious at us for "keeping secrets" but honest they were the one that were. I suddenly elbowed Mateo while we were talking about _the plan_ as we saw Lorie dragging Olivia to her dressing room. She flashed us a huge smile but we just looked at the ground, huddled closer to each other, and whispered the plan once more, adding few details, fixing flaws, making sure that there had been no problems.

"Hahaha, this is soooo going to work!" Kelsey said with a smirk. Alex nudged her hard in the stomach and said,

"DON'T JINX IT!" She pouted as she rubbed her stomach. I roll my eyes, my friends were so childish. Mateo suddenly spoke up.

"Ok, now that we got this settled, why don't we get some food. I am starving. I haven't ate since 5 in the morning." We laughed as we heard his growling stomach. He was indeed hungry. I got on my tippy toes and pecked him on the lips.

"Ok, babe." Every one ewws, but we looked at each other and kissed once more. Yes, me Grace O'Doherty, is in love and dating the Mateo Arias. I smile as we walked hand in hand through the studio. The others rolled their eyes and followed with their girl/man. The six of us walked together until we both came to a stop when we saw Leo. He spotted us not long after.

"Do you think he heard us?" Dylan asked. I shook my head no.

"At least we hope not." Hannah said fearfully. Our plan was both dangerous because if the paps found out that we set it up, we were screwed as actors/actresses, and super scary for we might lose our own best friends. All of us just walked fast to the cafeteria silently.

**(OMG! Sorry for not updating soon enough but here it is. What do you think? Review, Follow, and Favorite please! Lol what is the plan? What happened with Olivia and Luke? AGAIN WILL THERE BE A LEOLIVIA? hahha)**


	3. Chapter 3

** I don't really like you**

_Chapter 3;(Olivia P.O.V.)_

Just as Lorie and I finished fixing my make up, they called the whole Kickin' It cast to the set. I look at Lorie. She hugs and nods at me while saying,

"No, it doesn't." Lorie said as she let go of me. She grabbed my shoulders. "You look perfect." Then she gave me a half smile, then pushed me out my dressing room door. As she did, I fell to the ground. I closed my eyes and held out my arms out. But the ground never came in contact with me for something broke my fall. I open them slowly, I saw Leo holding my arms on the ground. He too had a shock face. My eyes widen at our position. I had been on top of Leo, him on the ground and holding my arms. Our face was so close to each other, it took every bit of me not to just smash my lips into his and kiss him. I bit my lip. We were in this position for a few minutes, frozen in place, looking into each others' eyes, seeing who will break first. Until, I, of course, snapped out of it.

"Uh, so-sorry, Leo." I say while getting off of him. I held out a hand to him and helped him up. I regretted doing it, but I had to stay "faithful" to Luke. We were so close!

"Oh, no, it's ok." He says. On the corner of my eye I saw Lorie leaning on the door frame, ankle on top of an ankle, arms crossed, and I could have sworn I had seen her smirk. "We should probably go. Their probably all waiting for us." I turn to Leo and just nod. I had still been speechless about what just happened moments ago. We started to walk down the halls of the studio. Halfway there, I notice that Leo and I were still holding hands. Blushing, I let go of his hand slowly. I saw Leo look down and blush faintly too. I turn my head to the wall, widen my eyes and bit my lip. Finally after what seemed like forever, we reached the set. Everyone else was in their places and I saw Luke and Zendaya sitting next to Jim. I felt eyes on both me and Leo. Jim interrupted, thank God.

"Alright, Olivia. You and Leo, playing as Kim and Jack, of course, will stand here." He goes over in the middle of the locker and bench. "And, your line, Olivia, is, "For the last time I do not have a crush on you Jack!" And then Leo you say, "Fine then you wouldn't care if I did this?" This is where you, Leo, grab Olivia's face and then you two will kiss." At this Leo and my eyes were wide. We stood frozen. On the corner of my eye, I saw Lorie smirking, Luke and Zendaya flirting with each other like there was no tomorrow, not caring that we were going to kiss. _"Could this day get any worse?" _ I thought to myself. Sure, I've always wanted to kiss Leo, ever since the day I met him that is, I don't want things to get awkward after. I mean what if he regrets having his first kiss on me? I bit my lip for the second time today. Jim snapped his fingers in our faces. "Hello? Kids? Anyone home?" I snapped out of it and just nod. Looking around the set, I saw that all our, I guess, "best friends", smirking and had their arms crossed across their chest. Soon enough, everyone was in their place. Then that special part came. I say as Kim, looking into Leo's beautiful brown eyes, for the third time today. They look gorgeous compared to Luke. Luke's were filled with hate and anger. Leo's they were peaceful, they mean something.

"For the last time, Jack, I do not have a crush on you!" Me as Kim exclaimed while using hand motions. Leo as Jack slammed the locker door shut.

"Fine! Then you wouldn't care if I did this?" He cups my cheeks and smashed his lips on mine. I felt a huge spark as his lips touched mine. I, of course, melt into the kiss and respond. Soon, Leo puts his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. We were so into it, we didn't even notice that Jim had said,

"CUT!" Luke and Zendaya had to pry us off both of us off each other. We both blush after. Zendaya forceful made Leo put his arms around her and Luke tightly, put his arms around me. I was still shock so I stare into space. I smile to myself as I felt my lips with my pointer finger. I knew that we had to do it because of acting, but it felt something more. Luke then forceful smashed his lips into mine. I tried prying him off but he was too strong for me. When I didn't respond, he forcefully pushed his tongue in my mouth. I cry out, but Luke took it as a moan and continued . There was no spark in this kiss, we we're meant to be. _"I hate you!"_ I yell in my head. _"I hate you Luke Benward! Kill yourself! I LOVE LEO HOWARD!" _My eyes widen. I really just said that didn't I. ARGHHH! When he finished, he smiled at me and I fake smile back.

"Uh, I gotta go, um, mom wants me home." I say nervously, hoping he would follow me home like last time. He shrugged.

"I'll drive you." My eyes widen. Of course.

"NO!" I yell a bit loud. He looked at me confused. I made my voice and face softer. "No, uh," Suddenly Kelsey, Grace, Hannah, and Lorie came to my rescue.

"We're driving her." Luke raises his eyebrow in disbelief. But he shrugs it off and walked away. I thanked them and we walked to the back. When we passed Leo, I could have sworn I saw one of his hands in a tight, clenched, fist. This made me think, _"Is there hope that Leo Richard Howard actually has feelings for me, Olivia Hastings Holt?" _ I smile to myself and let myself knew that there was hope.

**(HEYYYY Y'ALL! LOL! What do you think? Is it good**? **Anything you didn't expect? Oh, btw my offical instagram is rockyb12110. The one that has a pic of me with sunglasses. So, yes whoever kickpics3 is I am the real author.** **And thank you to both princessoliviaprinceleo and teamleoliviaandkick for mentioning me on instagram. Lol! Check out my other stories about Kick please! :) Review, Follow, and Favorite :) I LOVE MY REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS! Btw; thinking of making a offical instagram for my stories... What do you think? :)-KIM)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't really like you **

_Chapter 4;(Olivia P.O.V.)_

I woke up 6 in the morning as usual. I look at myself in the bathroom mirror. Rolling my eyes and groaning, I thought to myself, _"Great another day with Luke. Another day trying to keep my reputation. Another day Leo isn't mine. Another day being pressured. " _I face palmed myself then checked myself out. I was wearing simple grey sweatpants, one of Leos' plain white T-shirts, and my hair was in a VERY messy bun.

"Ew. Now I know why Leo doesn't like me. Can I just die?" I say to myself. Brushing my teeth, I heard my cell phone beep. Still brushing my teeth, I go to my bedroom side table and pick up my IPhone. It was a message from Leo.

**"Hey Liv. Missing you. Been a while since we hung out. Wanna see a movie after rehearsal on Fri.?;)"** I raise my eyebrow at this._"Was this really happening?" _I thought to myself. I read the text over and over and check the number in case someone was playing with me. Nope. My eyes widen as I drop my tooth brush and IPhone, and squealed loudly with glee. I jumped up and down all around my room while dancing like a freak. But then I stop suddenly. I forgot, I have a "boyfriend", Luke. DAMN IT! Not only that but we are only going out as friends. I frown and stomp my feet while whining. It wasn't fair.

"LIV? WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" My mother yelled from downstairs. I just yelled back,

"NOTHING MOM! LUKE JUST SENT ME A TEXT." I wanted to throw up at the name _Luke_. I just could practically feel my mom smiling huge as she said,

"OK!" Sighing, I went in the shower and got dressed soon after. Looking at myself in the bathroom mirror once more, I grab my brown over the shoulder bag, and started to head down in the huge, long, spiraling staircase. When I went down, I saw my sisters, Morgan and Claire at the table talking. They waved as I passed by to go to the bar side of the kitchen. Waving back, I saw my brother Cade playing on his game boy right in front of his face. Rolling my eyes, I knew that he was going to get glasses soon if he kept it up, so being a good sister I am, I grabbed it and lowered it down.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Hey yourself, if you wanna be a four eyed freak, fine with me." I saw while turning on the bar stool to get an apple. On the corner of my eye, I saw him stuck out his tongue, grab his backpack angrily, and walk out the backdoor. As I took a bite out of the juicy apple, I saw Morgan come to the kitchen and cross her arms across her chest. I raise an eyebrow. "'What?" I ask her. She leaned on the counter, her arms supporting her.

"So, how's Lukey boy?" Morgan says mockly. My siblings did not like Luke at all, neither did I. All of them liked Leo as my "boyfriend". I scoffed at that, like he and I would ever be together. I mean like it would be dream but you know, awkwardness. We're best friends, brother and sister, anything but in love with each other. Hence we have boyfriends and girlfriends. I am, now, stuck with *shudder* _Luke._ I squinted at her.

"Shut up." She laughs.

"Aw, come on I'm just playing."

"Whatever, what are you even doing here anyway? Where's Josh anyway?" She shrugged.

"What? Can't visit the fam, anymore?" I smile and shook my head. Morgan laughs again. She went to where I was sitting, ruffled my hair, and said, "Bye sis." I roll my eyes as I frantically fixed my hair.

"BYE LIV!" I hear Claire shout to me. Then there was a door slam. I was about to leave too, but my mom stopped my at the end of the stairs. She gave me a stern look as she put both her hands on my shoulders.

"You listen to me, little lady." She put me chin up so I can look at her in the eyes. "You better one, keep Luke happy, two, keep him, and three, don't. Do. Anything. Stupid." I nodded silently. My parents loved Luke. I wiggled out of her grip and ran out of the door, only to smash into someone one.

"Luke." I say when I recovered. I rubbed my forehead.

"Hey. Came to pick you up." Luke smiled at me. I gave him a forced smile back. Soon we were in his old red pickup truck, driving to the studio. To him it was a comfortable silence but to me it wasn't. I sat there quietly listening to music from my IPod while looking out the window, not wanting to look at him. At one point he freely puts his hand on my upper thigh, I tried my best not to squirm or slap his hand off. Finally after two long hours with _him_, we arrived at the studio. When we got out of the car, I held hands with Luke , and went in. At the set I saw Leo and Zendaya arguing about something. With a worried face, I let go of Luke's hand, and run to them.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" I say breaking them up. I look at Zendaya, her face was wet with tears. Tears just came down more when I asked. I look at Leo, he covers his face with his hand, look down, then shake his head.

"I hate you Leo Howard. Don't you ever come near me again." With that Zendaya ran away. I put my arms down and gave a look at Leo. He just shook his head and ran away. I sigh and turn around to Luke. He shrugged, not caring that my two close friends who are boyfriend/girlfriend are in a fight. I turn back around and roll my eyes. I hate him so much.

**(Hey guys! Soooo sorry for not updating yesterday but I was at ma Halloween Dance (Heart) Lol. Danced with my crush (Heart again) It was fun. But anyway what happened with Leodaya? Haha get it? Leo and Zendaya.. No? Whatever lol. And omg Leo and Olivia are going on a date! Welll, in my story anyway. This was a filler. Kay? bye..., :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't like you**

_Chapter 5;(Leo P.O.V.)_

I shake my head sadly at Olivia, then run away. I don't stop running until I reach my dressing room. When I got there, I slammed the door shut and angrily smashed many different things in the room. When I had enough, I flopped down angrily on the bean bag chair. I put my hand in my face and shouted in frustration. _"I fucking hate Benward. This is all his fault he fucking set me up," _I thought in my head. Everything that happened not 2 hours ago started swirling around my head, making me feel guilty about something that I didn't even do. I growled loudly and rip up a fluffy, blue pillow. But instantly regretting it after.

_**Flashback**_

_ I had been sitting down in my film chair boredly reading over and over the script while drinking Pepsi. I know what you're thinking, Pepsi in the morning? But it helps me to wake up in the mornings, plus I love Pepsi. I look at the watch on my right arm. 6:05 am. I sigh, mom and dad were always busy with work so that would always drop me off here around 4 in the morning. I mean, I get use to it but still too damn early for me. Not even Jim is here yet, only me and his assistant, Lauren are here this early. _

_ "Hi Leo." Lauren says waving while pushing up her glasses. I gave her a big smile and wave back. Lauren walked over to me. She nudged me. "So, how are you and Miss Holt?" She winks. I roll my eyes and nudged her back. _

_ "Well, I don't know why don't you ask her?" It was her turn to roll her eyes now. _

_ "Smartass." Lauren retorts, then walked away. I laughed. When she was out of sight, maybe she was right, I mean it's been what 1-2 months since I last hung out with her properly, this gave me a great idea. I just hoped that she would say yes. Quickly, I took out my IPhone and smile a little at the picture she and I took the very first day on set before sliding it and finding her name in my contact list. Which wasn't very hard considering she is the most used person/number on my phone. I thought about what I was going to say because I didn't want it to seem that I like her but I didn't want it to seem like I hate her. After all, things were still a bit awkward from yesterday. So, I decided to just insinuate that I do but not too much. In result, I put, _

_ "Hey Liv. Missing you. Been a while since we hung out. Wanna see a movie after rehearsal on Fri.?;)" Happy what I put I sent it. Suddenly the least person that I really wanted to see right now, stood in front of me. I lowered my IPhone. _

_ "What?" I say annoyed. He smirks. _

_ "You better stay away from my Olivia." I scrunched up my face and throw my hands up. _

_ "What are you talking about?" He leans forward so that he was face to face with me. _

_ "Let's just put it this way, you do anything even if it's just as "friends" without me. This" He pauses to take out his own IPhone and played a video. _

_**In the Video**_

___I was sitting in the office with Jim. _

_ "Alright, Leo. You and Zendaya are the most popular young stars and you two are the only ones that aren't dating someone. I am not happy about that, neither is Chris. And since you are going to guest star there in a few weeks, it is perfect and crucial that you make her fall in love with you. Doing this will not only raise more views for both our shows, but we can also give you extra money. " Jim says. Chris was the director and maker of Shake It Up. I stood there confused. Jim looks at me. "How about you put it this way, you don't date her, you are fired from Kickin' it. Date her, you can keep the job." He folds his hands. "Your choice." I just nod and walk away, shocked. _

_**End of Video**_

_ "is going 1.) all over the internet and 2.) I will have no problem showing this to my sweet Zendaya." Luke says smirking. But he had been looking at something behind me. I gave him a confused look. I turn around, my eyes widen, Zendaya was behind me! She had tears in her eyes and a hand over her mouth. _

_ "This was just a joke?" She chokes at this. "I loved you Leo. I don't know what I ever do to you." I stand up and run to her. _

_ "No-no-no. You don't understand. Daya, it-" She cut me off. _

_ "NO! You don't get to call me Daya. It's Zendaya to you. I mean I don't even know who you are anymore. You didn't even had the strength to at least stand up for me or tell it to my face!" I stuttered. She waved her pointer finger at me, "You were my best friend." I don't know how long this went on, my trying to explain and comfort Zendaya, her yelling, accusing me, and crying because soon Olivia broke us up. _

_ "Whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" Zendaya just glared at me with a wet face. She waved her finger at me once again and then said, _

_ "I hate you Leo Howard. Don't you ever come near me again." With that my best friend ran away. When she left, Olivia gave me a confused look. _

_**End of Flashback.**_

"ARGGGHHHH! WHY CAN'T I BE NORMAL?" I yell to the ceiling then flopped down on the beanbag chair so that I was still staring at the ceiling. Suddenly , the door opened. I looked at it, it had been Olivia. She had a half smile. In one hand, she had her phone in the other she had a bottle of water.

"Hi. I knew it'd find you here." I smile and motioned for her to come to me. She then came over and sat on my lap, facing me, her legs wrapped around my waist, arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist. This all suddenly all felt so right. I look at her. She gave me a big smile. "You ok?" I nodded and pull her close so that her face was now in the crook of my neck. I whisper in her ear,

"I am now." I felt her shiver. I smirk to myself. We both stayed in this position until we both accidentally fell asleep.

**(Kelsey P.O.V.) **

All six of us were all looking for Olivia and Leo when I suddenly, I saw them cuddling with each other in a beanbag in Leos' dressing room. Olivia's back was to Leo, Leo's arms around her, both of their legs her hanging down. I saw Leo snuggle his head in her back as he wrapped his arms around her. Olivia's arms were on top of his. I put a hand over my chest and aw. They were so cute together. I quickly took a picture and call the others. They all had the same reaction seeing them together. But I thanked the Lord that Luke had already left few minutes ago or he would not be happy. All of us gave a knowing look to each other, we all huddled around the couple and took a million pictures, careful not to wake them up.

**(Hey guys! So what do you think? Damn Luke is mean! I wonder again what will happen to Leodaya. Haha.. do you get it now?.. You know.. Leo and Zendaya... Leodaya.. No? ok... And aww another Leolivia moment in my story. CAN'T LIKE THEY JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY? Lol ;) haha. Sooo anyway. I just wanted to thank all of my Reviewers and Followers. Remember, you guys inspire and make me want to keep going. I love y'all. Keep it up. Review, Follow, and Favorite. :)) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't really like you**

_Chapter 6;(Olivia P.O.V.)_

I wake up staring at the ceiling on a couch. Groaning, I sit up and rubbed my eyes. Across the room I saw a guy's bare back to me. Looking around the room everything suddenly came back to me. Although, I do no remember sleeping on a couch. A deep and hot voice that I knew too well interrupted my thoughts,

"You looked uncomfortable when I woke up so I carried you there." I look up, it was a hot and shirtless Leo. Did I say hot? Well, he's so hot. I tried not to stare at his six pack, but I miserably failed. I bite down on my lip hard. Leo wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Like what you see?" He says cockily. I roll my eyes and stand up to stretch. While yawning I say,

"What time is it anyway?" He looked at his watch.

"12:00," Leo says shrugging. I froze and my eyes widen.

"WHAT? WE MISSED REHEARSAL!" I yell. Leo smile and shook his head.

"Nah, they did all the scenes we weren't in, so we're good." I breathed out in relief. He laughed.

"How is this funny?" I say while going over to his desk to get my IPhone. On the corner of my eye, I saw him shrug again and then say,

"I don't know, I find it cute whenever you're mad." I freeze and blush. He thought I was cute? I turn around on my heel. There was an awkward silence. We both were looking down at our shoes. When I looked up, I saw Leo scratch the back of his neck, a habit of his that I find so cute. "Er-I mean-" I cut him off, I didn't want it awkward around us,

"Whatever, just put on a shirt, Howard." I crack a smile, he laughs, and finally put on his shirt.

"Come on, we should go, we're late enough." Leo grabs my hand and then guided me out the door and studio. I felt sparks the whole time and the whole time I had been looking down and blushing. But I couldn't help but notice how my hand fitted his perfectly, like it had been meant to be. _"What if we are? But it's impossible, we're just best friends and co-stars. Nothing more." _I thought. The next time I looked up, we were finally at the blessed set. _"Praise the Lord." _I thought again. I look at Leo and smiled sweetly at him. After, I ran to find Grace.

**(Leo P.O.V.) A While Ago**

I woke up somewhat uncomfortable and comfortable. I had my arms around a person. Slowly retrieving my hands from the person, I saw it was only Olivia. Suddenly everything came back to me. Standing up, I saw her uncomfortably squirm in the quite huge beanbag, actually. So, I picked her up and brought her to my couch on the other side of the room. I sighed, Olivia was so beautiful. I grabbed her phone, in case it fell and brought it over to my desk, where I also checked the time. 11:45. My eyes widen but my worry-ness disappeared because Grace slowly peeked her head in the room. She waved at me, my head cocked to the side.

"Hey, Leo. If you're wondering you guys didn't miss anything but you should be hear by at least 12:30 at the most." Grace says whispering, trying not to wake up my sweet Olivia-er Olivia

"Ohh." She smiled again before she left. Peeking at Olivia again, making sure she was still asleep, I started to change. I had my jeans when I heard Olivia stir behind me. I turn around and saw her cute, confused face.

"You looked uncomfortable when I woke up so I carried you there." I say, she looked up and then started to stare at my awesome six-pack. Olivia bit hard on her lip. I wiggled my eyebrows and then cockily say, "Like what you see?" She rolled her eyes and then stood up to stretch. Yawning, she says,

"What time is it anyway?" I look at the watch I just put on and then said while shrugging,

"12:00," Her eyes widen and then she yelled,

"WHAT? WE MISSED REHEARSAL!" I smiled at her cuteness and shook my head.

"Nah, they did all the scenes we weren't in, so we're good." She breathed out in relief. I laughed.

"How is this funny?" Olivia says while going over to my desk to get her IPhone. I shrug and say,

"I don't know, I find it cute whenever you're mad." Olivia and I freeze. Did I really just say that out loud? Wow, that was smooth. Olivia turn around on her heel. There was an awkward silence. We both were looking down at our shoes. I scratched the bad of my head awkwardly, "Er-I mean-" She cut my off though,

"Whatever, just put on a shirt, Howard." Olivia cracked a smile, and I laughed.

"Come on, we should go, we're late enough." I grabbed her hand and then guided her out the door and studio. I ignored the sparks I felt.

**Later at midnight**

I wake up to my IPhone ringing at midnight. Groggily and grumpily, I stood up and grabbed my phone angrily from my bed side. The caller ID said, _Grace._

"Grace, this better be good." I say while leaning on my bed's backboard.

"THIS IS LEO OK THIS IS A HUGE FUCKING EMERGENCY!" She yells. I put my phone away from my ear due to her loudness. But I stood upright after. What if something happened to Olivia?

"What happened?" My face was scrunched up in worry. "Please don't tell me this is a "fashion emergency" because Grace, I am seriously exhausted." I hear her giggle a little but quickly stopped.

"Why are you exhausted?" She says, I could practically feel her smirking at me. I groan, everyone had been making fun of Olivia and I since we both accidentally took a nap together. Thank goodness it stopped when Luke got there, but I was a bit worried about Zendaya because Bella said she didn't come to work today.

"Get to the point Grace." I say annoyed, I had it for today.

"Zendaya-she-"

**( IMPORTANT READ!-Hey y'all! What up? So many of you are either mad Luke is mean or confused that he is. You see this is my fanfic and I wanted him to be like that. Luke nice outside(in public, paparazzi), mean inside(no paparazzi, just him, Olivia, and her siblings.). SOoooo. But anyway, how is it? And I wonder what happened to Zendaya. Do you think it's a bit repeative in this chapter? I do a bit, but only because I wanted you guys to let you know what Leo was feeling at the time and plus I wanted to fit in a cliff-hanger. :) Anyway, thanks for reading, I love y'all. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow. Thank you, thank you. THANK YOU, for all those who did and keep it up please. Remember reviewers inspire me to keep writing. :)) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't really like him **

_Chapter 7; (Leo P.O.V.) _

_ Previously _

___I wake up to my IPhone ringing at midnight. Groggily and grumpily, I stood up and grabbed my phone angrily from my bed side. The caller ID said, Grace._

_ "Grace, this better be good." I say while leaning on my bed's backboard. _

_ "THIS IS LEO OK THIS IS A HUGE FUCKING EMERGENCY!" She yells. I put my phone away from my ear due to her loudness. But I stood upright after. What if something happened to Olivia?_

_ "What happened?" My face was scrunched up in worry. "Please don't tell me this is a "fashion emergency" because Grace, I am seriously exhausted." I hear her giggle a little but quickly stopped. _

_ "Why are you exhausted?" She says, I could practically feel her smirking at me. I groan, everyone had been making fun of Olivia and I since we both accidentally took a nap together. Thank goodness it stopped when Luke got there, but I was a bit worried about Zendaya because Bella said she didn't come to work today._

___"Get to the point Grace." I say annoyed, I had it for today. _

_ "Zendaya-she-"_

Grace started to sob while saying,

"She got into some freak car accident. Leo you have to come to St. Mary hospital. Zendaya is in a coma. Leo, she might not wake up." My eyes widen. I drop my IPhone, which I might regret later. I heard her scream through the phone, loudly I might add, "LEO! LEO? HELLO?" No this couldn't happen to her, she couldn't hurt a fly. After I took in what she said, I hopped off my bed, dressed quickly into my grey sweatpants and grey hoodie, not bothering to put on a shirt, and not forgetting my favorite hat of course. It had been my favorite because for Christmas during 2011, Olivia got it for me. Quickly, getting my IPhone from the floor, I ran down the stairs. Before going out I put on my favorite shoes, my red and black skater shoes. After I put them on, I ran and slammed the door shut. But quickly walking back in to grab my car keys to the 2006 black Hummer h3,I own. Right when I was about 1-2 blocks away from my house, my cell phone rang. Answering it, I stop and park. It was _Olivia, _

"Hello?"

"LEO! Do me a favor. I reallllyyyy don't want to drive with Luke to the hospital and Grace told me you know what happened, so, can you pllleaassseeee drive me?" Olivia says practically begging me. But why hadn't she wanted her own boyfriend to drive her?

"Yeah, no problem. Anything for you." I say, then hang up. I then turned around since Olivia lived about 5 houses away from me. Seeing her driveway, I park in there and honk the horn. Soon she came out. Olivia was wearing something or A LOT similar to mine, she had her grey sweatpants, which probably was one of mine from our many sleepovers, a grey hoodie, the hoodie up, brown uggs, no makeup, and she tied her hair up in a messy bun. Waving to me first, she hopped in and buckled her seatbelt. I look at her, "You know even when you're not trying, you still rock any outfit." Olivia smiled shyly before trying to hide her blush and look down. I smirked to myself. But it was true.

"Shut up, no, I don't. I don't look nice right now." She says before covering her face and turning to face the window. I rolled my eyes and bit the inside of my mouth before I said anything wrong while backing up out of the drive way. Little in the drive, Olivia leaned on my shoulder and put her chin on my shoulder. I smile at her before turning back to the road. I felt Olivia grab my arm and put it over her. For the second time, I smile at her. She snuggled up against me as she can and rested her eyes.

**Later-**

When we got to the hospital, we asked for Zendaya Coleman. She had been in room 205C. Olivia and I groan, knowing it was at the very top of the 30 floors. Going to the elevator, trying to ignore paparazzi, I grab Olivia's hand and pull/guide her to the elevator. We both blush but ignored it. After a long elevator ride, I notice that we were still holding hands, so does Olivia, but she didn't pull away, neither do I. At the top, we met the cast of Shake it up, our friends, and... Luke. Seeing him, I removed my hand quickly as he eyed me jealous. Everyone was in their PJs and had a tired look on their face. Luke then pulled Olivia to his chest, Olivia tried to fake happiness seeing him, but I saw a sad and angry look on her face. I didn't get it, shouldn't she be happy? I was very confused.

"What happened?" I asked Bella.

"She's a wake, but she's still sleeping. No one knows what happened."Bella says sadly while shaking her head and leaning her head on her boyfriends' shoulder. On the corner of my eye, I saw Luke roughly dragging Olivia to another part of the hospital. Nodding, I walk inside and saw a crying Zendaya. She looked up and threw a pillow at me, me having fast reflexes, I easily avoided it. Zendaya had a bandage around the crown of her head, wires everywhere, a cast around her left arm, bruises all around her face, and a brace on her ankle.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. I shook my head and sat down on a chair next to her. I then started saying sorry and asking her to forgive me. All she did the whole time was give me a blank face and stared at the door. But as I finished she just smiled and said that she forgave me.

**Meanwhile- (Olivia P.O.V.)**

"Luke Aaron Benward, why the fuck would you do that?" I yell at him when we were in a safe place. He smiled evilly and caressed my cheek. I slapped it off.

"Because, she knew our secret." He leaned down to my ear. "Wouldn't want that now." That was it. I slapped him hard, across the face. That made him angry.

"I don't care. She's my friend and you almost killed her!" He smirks and shook his head.

"Oh, no. I didn't." Luke then whispered in my ear again. "You did." He then strode off to the others, hands in his pocket. Leaving me with a mouth wide open and shocked face. Tears rolled down, I went on my knees, then on my butt. I sobbed. It was true.

**(Hey! Sorry for not updating it sooner! I was busy with homework. A LOT OF HOMEWORK! Also my computer like died and we had to take it to the shop. OH btw, in this chapter they are all 18 execpt for Luke who's 19 in my story. That's the way I wanted it to be sooo.. Anyway, how is it? Is it good? Anything unexpected? Please Review, Follow, and Favorite. I love all my Reviewers and Followers! Thank you to those who did. Remember you guys inspire me to continue! Loves (Heart) :)) **


	8. Chapter 8

** I don't really like you**

_Chapter 8; (Olivia P.O.V.) _

I remembered it so clearly.

_Flashback_

_ It was wayyy after rehearsal and Luke and I were the only people there. It was 2 A.M., an hour or two before us going to the hospital. I started to leave when Luke pulls me back. I winced in pain, not only was there a cut but there was also a bruise. A bruise from him to be exact. _

_ "What the fuck Benward?" I say trying to push him off. I knew that I had to be strong, for my brother, my sisters, for Leo. I had to be strong for my parents because if I broke up with this boy, it's going to be a lot worse than it is now. You see, I was paid to date him, but I can break up with him anytime, I just won't get extra money. Unfortunately, not only that, Luke has something against me. Something that no one knows expect for Lorie, my parents, and my sisters. I had no idea how he found out, but he did. If anyone ever found out although, I would be dead and sent back to a place worse than here. HELL. He smiled evilly at me. My eyes widen. I started to thrash and kick him violently. Tears started to come down my face. "STOP IT! PLEASE NO! STOP!" I yell. I didn't want to face him so turned away while still screaming and trying to run away from him. He pulls me roughly to his chest. Breathing in his cheap cologne I started to cough. Luke made me face him. I pause screaming for just one minute to let him speak._

_ "Baby, the more you struggle the more this hurts." Again, I started to thrash and scream. It didn't work, he was much stronger than me. I was stuck. "Lord, I don't know what I did to deserve this. But please don't make me go through this again. I promise I'll go to church more. I promise I'll stop wishing on the star that Leo will like me. I get it, he doesn't like me." I say thinking and praying to myself in my head. I remember that I had still been screaming and thrashing because Luke let go off me and slapped my face while yelling, _

_ "SHUT THE HELL UP! SOMEONE'S GOING TO FIND OUT!" He was angry and when he was angry, the beatings were even worse. I was used to his punches and it didn't really hurt for me anyway. Being in that horrid place made my get use to it. But him having something against me, I pretended that it hurt. He laughed. After a few more punches, I heard a familiar, perky, voice scream. Luke had a wide eyes, I didn't care because I was too busy looking at the new bruises that I knew I was going to hide with makeup... again. _

_ "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BEST FRIEND?" Turning around I saw Zendaya. To myself, I mouth, "Best friend?" I never really considered Zendaya a best friend. Sure she was a really good friend, but I don't think we were of really close. But for the sake of the situation, I went along with it. Zendaya march to Luke with an angry face. "ANSWER ME BENWARD!" Luke turned to me and gave me a accusing look. _

_ "DID YOU FUCKING CALL HER?" Scared, I shook my head no, nervously. Zendaya pushed me to the side and took my place. _

_ "No, thank God, I forgot my homework in the school room because I found out that you're doing this to your own girlfriend. What were you fucking thinking anyway?" She says. Zendaya did not know half of it. Suddenly, Luke cracked his knuckled and then his neck. _

_ "Well, gotta take care of business." My eyes widen as I saw him throw a punch at her, I push her aside and caught it. Everything went in slow motion, Zendaya falling on her wrist and ankle, her getting up. During that time Luke and I switch places, I threw a kick at Luke, he ducks and my foot came in contact with Zendaya's head. She falls, blood everywhere, Luke laughed for a few minutes before running off somewhere else. I put Zendaya's head on my lap, softly begging her to wake up. After a while, I hear her mother say from the school room, _

_ "ZENDAYA? WHERE ARE YOU? NEXT TIME I AIN'T GONNA LET YOU IN THIS LATE! DAYA!" My eyes widen, if they caught me I would lose my job and I absolutely love my job. Quickly saying good bye to Zendaya and kissing her forehead gently, I run off while grabbing my bag. I ran to the bus stop and caught a bus home. Thankfully, no one was there. Hands shaking, I open the door to my house. All of them were either asleep, or on a business trip. "Good." I thought. Putting on PJs, I went to bed with a guilty conscience. _

_ End of Flashback_

Still crying, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Mrs. Coleman. My eyes widen. She shushed me and sat on the floor with me. She pulled my close and started to say,

"Baby girl, I know you suffered too much already, so guess what?" I look up to her. Mrs. Coleman pulled out a tape. I cocked my head to the side. Then realization hit. It was the security tape. She stood up, pulling her with me and then smashed it on the ground. I gasp and gave her a shocked look. She leaned close to me. "It's alright. Look at me. I know everything. Ain't nothing goes past me. You may got your friends and sisters and brother in the act, but it ain't going to work on me." She paused and then leaned close to my ear. and put her hands on the side of my arms. "Sweatheart, I'm going to get you out of this mess, even if it's the last thing I do 'for I die." Mrs. Coleman pulled away. " 'Sides, you old enough to get yo' own house. I know that you don't want to move cuz ya' got ya brother there. Don't lie to me. You can lie to everybody, but not me." Mrs. Coleman got that southern-ish accent. I smiled, _"Don't think about it Olivia. " _A little voice in my head says. " Oh, and you ain't got nothing to worry about Daya, she fine. Minor concussion." With that she turned around and left. But right before she did, she told me over her shoulder, "Oh watch out for you're little friends, I think they best be planning sumthin'." And then she winked. I was speechless. _"Someone, other than Lorie could see through me?" _I cheered up a bit.

**(Hey! Not much Leolivia here lmfao. Anyway sorry I didn't update in over 5 or so days. But 1.) My computer broke down for two days and 2.) I had sooo much homework. Oh and it's only like 3 in the morning I'm doing this soooo. Lol. I love you guys so much I had to. So again comes the question, what is the gang planning? Is Luke going to be arrested? Again will there be a Leolivia? Please Review, Favorite, and Follow. I love my reviewers, they give me inspiration to keep writing. Thank you guys! Please keep doing that! Btw; what does R/R mean? k. thanks byeee :))**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't really like you

_Chapter 9;(Olivia P.O.V.)_

Two days. It's been two days. Leo and I were on magazines, all over twitter, internet in general, and pretty much the top of the news. We were hounded by fans and paps even worse than usual. Most people were "rejoicing that _"Leolivia"_ was happening", some were sad and gave me and Leo hate mail, and some were either confused or don't know what to say. I don't blame the people who were confused after all it did seem that I cheated on Luke. Zendaya, Leo, Luke, and I have a planned statement/conference with the paparazzi later this Sunday for everything that has happened. But I still have a guilty conscience about Zendaya though she was released not a few hours ago. Bella tells me that she's sad that she can't film for Shake it up for a few weeks and that she is still a bit off. I hope that Leo and Is' date-er I mean _"just being best friends forever and it doesn't mean anything at all even though I wish that it does hang out,"_ will make me forget even for a few hours. As we always do, we walk down the long halls of the studio, laughing away at Leo's jokes. Both of us stop when we hear something interesting down the hall. We look at each other while raising our eyebrows. Walking down the hall way, we cautiously stop in front of a closet door. Leo put his ear on the door lightly, looking at me, he put a finger to his mouth. Slowly opening the door, we find Luke and Zendaya making out in the closet. Leo and I both had shocked faces, mouth wide open, and eyes wide. Luke and Zendaya turned to face us, they had matching faces with us. Zendaya's wrist, and ankle didn't seem to be broken as she had her arms around Luke's neck and legs around his waist easily. Luke had his arms around Zendaya's waist.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" They both yelled at the same time, panicked. Oh the corner of my eye I see Leo smile in relief? He was ok with this? But I knew that if I didn't act like I cared, then AGAIN, more beatings. Not only that but he cheated on me, not that you know that I actually CARED or that we actually WERE but I mean I don't Zendaya to get hurt like me, not that I WAS hurt. OK YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN 'KAY?

"LUKE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I yell. Pausing quickly, I finally say the words that I have wanted to say ever since the day we "hooked up," "WE ARE OVER!" I say with a small smile on my face. Crossing my arms across my chest, I turn around to walk away. I stop when I heard him say something that cut me like a knife,

"FINE I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING BITCHY WHORE! AT LEAST I KNOW MY **REAL ** PARENTS AND WASN'T ADOPTED!" My mouth dropped, tears drops fell fast on my face. Turning around, I saw Leo had a confused face and his mouth wide open as well as Zendaya. I walked over to Luke and slap him in the face. With that, I run away, away from him, away from everything. Knowing that I was being cowardly, I just let it go because I was tired. Tired of being strong, I needed to let it out. 10 years. 10 years worth of tears. It had to letten out but I didn't need Luke get his happiness/fill. When I finally got to my car, I fumbled to get the front door open. Suddenly, I heard a voice,

"OLIVIA! WAIT!" I turn around, Leo. Leo ran to me and stopped in front of me. He put both of him hands on either side of my head, trapping me. He had been breathing hard too. The position that we are in made me nervous. His head was close to being rested on my forehead and our bodies were so close to each other, it made us look like a real couple about to kiss, which I wish/think we are. "Olivia." Leo says softly. I refused to look at him, I simply looked down. But he brought his left hand's pointer finger and middle finger to lift up my chin slowly up, back to those beautiful brown eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes searched mine. Biting my lip, I shrug. Leo closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he looked right into my eyes. I swore I could have melted on the spot. "Olivia, don't believe a word he says." Leo paused and grabbed my wrists. I winced. He had worried look, slowly, he removed the sweatband and bracelets from each of my wrists. Leo put them on top of my car. Carefully studying my cut scars, he looked at me. I noticed that he had glassy eyes. "Why?" I bit my lip again and gave him a look. As tears went down fast, it went on my arms. Leo noticed that too, he again carefully wiped it off, but he stopped when my stupid makeup started to come off. Rubbing my arms one by one, each slowly. After, he saw all the blue-ish, purple-ish, black-ish, colored bruises that covered most of my arms. I saw a change of expression on his face. "Who did this to you?"

"Leo." I whisper. He looked at me again, he read me like a book.

"It was him wasn't it? Luke." My mouth opened and closed. I didn't know what to say.

"I can explain."I mumbled. My eyes went back down to the ground. "But I deserved it anyway. I really AM just a bitch. I ain't pretty. I ain't smart. I'm just no good." I say still mumbling. I felt Leo look at me. Again, he made me face him. He laughed a bit before caressing my cheek and saying softly,

"But that's why I love you. I love that you're not perfect. I love you're imperfections. I love that you can act weird and wouldn't care what people say. I love that you can say anything when you want. I love that you're not one of those people who are self-centered about their selves. Truth is you're perfect the way you are and that's what I call perfect in my world. That's why me, Leo Richard Howard, is in love with you." I smile huge and forgot about everything that happened. Right now it was just me and Leo.

"Really?" I ask. He nodded. "Truth is, I think that I love you too." Then we leaned in and kissed once more. Sparks flew, fireworks blew, and at that moment everything just seemed right. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me if it was possible. Little did we know there was a secret hidden paparazzi hiding behind a car 20 feet away, taking pictures of us.

**(Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner but I 1.) I had so much homework 2.) I DO also have other priorities that I have to take care of/do. 3.) My computer broke down AGAIN TWICE this week. 4.) I had science fair which needed a lot of my tending. Yep. So anyway, what goes from here? Is IT FINALLY LEOLIVIA FOREVER NOW? What's the gang's and Zendaya's side of the story? Why was she faking? Is Olivia going to come clean and tell the police what Luke has been doing to her? PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! I love my reviewers, you guys inspire me to continue this story. I LOVE YOU! Thank you! Keep it up! :) P.S. I'm hoping that my Thanksgiving break (which starts on Tuesday) will give me more time to writer more chapters and even more chapters so that I could just post them. Btw it's 3:34 am and I'm writing this. I'M LIKE SERIOUS right now. I only stay up this late and finish this story FOR YOU GUYSSS! Yes, I love y'all that much :))**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't really like you

_Chapter 10: (Olivia P.O.V.) _

I wake up in my bed with familiar, strong, arms around my waist. Suddenly, everything came back to me. I remembered kissing Leo, him driving us home, him telling me that he broke up with Zendaya, and us hanging out on my bed talking about anything and everything. Then accidentally falling asleep together. Turning around in his arms carefully, I face him. Brushing a piece of his curling brown hair out of his eyes, I study his cute, sleeping face. I was finally glad that I could call Leo mine. Quickly, I kissed his forehead before trying to get up. Leo groan and pulled me back down, his arms around my waist grew tighter.

"Nooo. You, comfy." He mumbled in my neck. I smile and put a arm around his head while starting to pet his hair.

"But, Leo, we have to go to a signing today. Plus, you owe me a movie date." I say hitting him playfully. I felt him smile in my neck. He groaning once more he says,

"Five more minutes." Rolling my eyes, I push him off me and walked into my adjoining bathroom. I hear him whimper in the other room.

"SHUT UP YOU BIG BABY!" I yell to him with a smile. The only response I got was another groan. This boy and groans. I stock my tooth brush in and started brushing my teeth, shaking my head. I also took a quick shower. Finishing up, my morning routine, I went to my room. Leo was still asleep and was hugging my pillow as a substitute for me. Going over to him, I, at first, nudged him, nothing. Then I tried to slap him hard in the arm, still nothing. I even tried to mess up his hair, he hated it when people touched and messed up his hair. Growling in frustration, I stomped my feet while crossing my arms across my chest, and started to whine,

"LEOOO! COME ON! WE HAVE TO GET GOING!" Still nothing. Suddenly a idea popped into my head. Jumping on top of him he gave me a,

"UMPH!" I put my hands on his chest. Leaned down, and gave him a kiss, when he started to kiss back, I smirk in the kiss. Victory. I pull away a few seconds after. Looking down at him, I saw that he was FINALLY awake. I smile innocently at him. I leaned down again, so that our lips were only a few inches away, tauntingly, I say,

"I win." Then get off of him, laughing like a manic, I run away downstairs.

"OLIIVIIAA! THAT'S NOT FAIRR!" He whined from the stairs.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT WAKING UP!" I say laughing. Turning, I saw that my sisters were looking at me with raised eye brows and huge smirks. "What?" I say as innocently as possible. The two looked at each other before throwing me a huge stack of magazines down our long 12 seater table, which I never understood why we had one. Then they turned on the T.V. we had on the corner of the dining room wall. My eyes widen as I saw each and every one of the headline; _"Leolivia forever?" _ or _"Olivia and Leo caught cheating?_ or _"What's Luke and Zendaya's saying in this"_. There had been so many similar headlines in the stack, by the time I finished, Leo was right next to me staring at me.

"You owe me a kiss." He says before leaning down to me, but I push him off so that I could see the T.V.

**On the T.V. **

"Hello, Cindy James, here. Welcome to TMZ; Caught you. Well, yesterday we caught a boat load of pictures of newest teen hot sansations; Leo Howard and Olivia Holt, who are suppose to be together with Zendaya Marie Coleman and Luke Aaron Benward; CHEATING! Check it.*shows photos of them kissing* Sources say that Holt came running out of the studio, angry and sad, Howard following right after the rehearsal and taping of the newest Kickin' it. They seem more just friends don't you think, Jim?"

"Why, yes. Why don't we check on what the fans have to say about this; Emily from Chicago says; "I'm totally happy that Leolivia is happening but I tots feel sad for Luke and Zendaya". James from Florida says; "I am totally pissed that my two role models cheated on my other role models. I'm sorry but I do not like that Leo and Olivia are together now." Jessie from Hollywood says, "Although I feel angry and sad for Luke and Zendaya, I am also tots happy that they are together after 4 years. I am just a shipper of them, sorry. LEOLIVIA FOREVER!" Well, Cindy, I'd say those are pretty good reviews."

"Yes it is Jim. Honestly I am a Leolivia shipper myself, so I'm very happy for them. But also am very sad for Luke and Zendaya. Well, that's all we have for today. Join us next time on TMZ; Caught you!"

**End**

When it finished, my mouth was wide open and I stood froze in place, one hand over my mouth and one on Leo's chest. On the corner of my eye, I saw Leo had the same experssion. _"Why me? Why is it always me Lord? Please tell me what I did that was so wrong to deserve this."_ I say in my head.

"Leo." I whisper. I felt him nod, he was obviously was speechless. At the exact moment my phone went off like an alarm, as well as his, indicating that people started to text us. Clair and Morgan then started to cheer. Leo and I look at each other with a weird look on our face, then back to them. They were both dancing horribly and "shuffling" and doing some what moves that they call "dancing" while chanting,

"LEO OLIVIA FOREVER! YES FOREVER!" My sisters were so weird. But we had bigger problems right now.

**(Grace P.O.V.) **

Right now, me and the gang are currently having a pizza party for ourselves in the school room. We were in a circle eating and drinking coke. Then, Alex rose his glass,

"To, Grace, who came up with the best plan ever." He paused. "AND THEN MADE IT WORK!" All of us cheered and rose our glass too while bumping it. I smirked to myself.

**(Hey! Yay! I updated earlier than usual! More like VERY! lol. Two days in a row! So, this was like a filler also. I hope that you like it! haha aren't Olivia's "sisters" SOOO weird? So what EXACTLY was Grace's plan? Is Leolivia going to stay together or will drama fly by? What is Luke and Zendaya's point of view? What will happen to Olivia and Leo? Is this there going to be more DRAMA? Hahaha, I think I'll answer that, I think yes! ;) PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! I love my reviewers, they give me inspiration to keep writing this story! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, to those who already did!)**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't really like you

_Chapter 11; (Leo P.O.V.) _

I watched on the bed a bit amused of my girlfriend who was pacing back and forth in the room while rambling.

"Leo, what are we going to do?" Olivia paused looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh my god what am I going to do with my-" She hesitated for a few seconds before continuing, "my parents?" Olivia then started to pace once more. "What's the gang going to say? SHIT! WHAT IF-IF.. WAIT A MINUTE WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE?" She says as she shook my shoulders in frantic. I took her hands off and held them.

"Olivia, calm down. I promise you everything is going to alright. Everyone is just shocked because they didn't know that we already broke up with them. As long as they don't say anything, we'll be alright." I resurred her. Sighing, she just sat down on my lap, facing me, while wrapping her arms around my neck. As I wrapped my arms around her waist, Olivia leaned her head on my head, smiling evilly. I knew what she was doing, she was taunting me once more, her lips were hovering ever so slightly on my lips. I wasn't going to let her get away with it this time, so I pulled her closer than possible, the arms around her waist tighten. Quickly, I capture her lips into mine. Feeling her pout in the kiss, I smirk, I got her this time. When air was apparently very important, we pulled away. Me, having my full on smirk and Olivia with a pout. She crossed her arms across her chest and gave me scowl. Laughing, I pull her back into the position we were in before and whisper to her, "I won this time." Shaking her head, she pushed me onto the bed. Her hands on my chest and on top of me. It looked like she was about to say something when she accidentally pressed the remote and turned on the T.V.. Both of us looked at the T.V.

**On T.V.**

"Hello, Cindy James, here and I'm back! Alright welcome to TMZ; Caught you! Now here we have here is Zendaya and Luke. They are lucky enough to join us here today." At this Olivia got off of me and we both paid full attention to the T.V. I could tell Olivia was both worried and nervous of what they are going to say. As for me, I prayed to God that they wouldn't try to sabotage our relationship. I literally just jinxed everything. "Alright, so how are you two today?" Luke gave the camera a smile.

"I'm great."

"Awesome." Zendaya says, smiling?

"Alright, now how are you feeling about the kiss? I'm pretty sure you two are raging with anger." Luke laughed.

"Honestly, I felt hurt." Olivia was biting her lip at this part. "But we all talked last night and honestly that photo was photo shopped because we were all together on Friday night." Olivia's lip was bleeding by now, she rose her eyebrow in curiosity. God, was she so cute when she did that.

"I agree. We were all hanging at the park. Now I don't know how they did it but it was impressive because when I first saw it, I was like, calling Leo, "OMG! What's going on? But when we cleared things up, I remembered that we were hanging out the whole time and there was no way to do that." The interview went on about how they felt and so on.

**End T.V.**

I turned off the T.V. as the interview finished. "Uh." Olivia says looking at me. There was a silence, both of us not knowing to say. We didn't know whether to be thankful and happy that they lied or sad that they lied. Sad because that would me we would have to be more secretive than usual. Thankful and happy because our asses were saved. But little did we know it was only for such a short time. I put an arm around her shoulder, pull her close to my chest and say,

"Whatever happens, I promise that I'll always love you." She looked up and me, smiled and then kissed me.

**(Grace P.O.V.) **

Our plan was quite hard to do, but we did it. You see that wasn't the only time we ever caught Luke and Zendaya making out but we did. Secretly, we put a camera in the closet, catching them making out 1 week ago. So, our plan is to expose it later on in about 2 weeks since they were all in their "proper" relationship. That way they break up AGAIN and then they shall be in their **proper **relationships. Knowing that in 3 weeks was the music festival, the gang and I will make her sing a song that Dylan brilliantly wrote about her and Luke's relationship. It's quite confusing but that's the way it worked. Now, about the paparazzi catching them, it was sort of like a bonus for more drama. Also, I was actually surprised that Zendaya and Luke would actually cover for them. NOW THAT WAS A SURPRISE! Although, I have this strange feeling that the two caught on. God, I hope not.

**(Olivia P.O.V.) **

It's Monday again. Yesterday we got everything finally set. The story was that we were at the park hanging out like friend and that the photo was either photo shopped by a fan or fake. So, that would mean none of us really "broke up". I'm quite sad though because Leo and I would always have to take caution around us before we did anything, even if we were in a secure area. Now, I'm walking down the halls, coffee in one hand, the script in the other. Suddenly, I was pulled into a corner. Luke. I scowl at him.

"Don't you give me that. I saved both of your asses." I growl at him.

"Luke, thank you." I say forced. He just smiles weirdly and walked away. He's weird. I took a deep breath, shook my head and just walked away in the other direction. I did NOT know how I was going to get out of this situation.

**(Hey guys! What's up? I have a feeling that this is a very confusing chapter to you guys too. I know, I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything else. And don't worry, during the writing process of this I was confused too and had to change parts too. Any who, other than that, from what you could understand, so what is Olivia going to sing? What's the public's reaction to Luke cheating technically again but still. Will there be a Leolivia? Is there going to be a happy ending to this story? Or will there be EVEN MORE DRAMA ND CONFUSION COMING IN YOUR WAY? I'll answer that for you... NOPE HAHA JK! IDK ;) HAHA! Oh a head's up; this story is MAYBE ending soon... :,(( unlesssssds I put more drama ;). PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DID! KEEP IT UP! You reviewers inspire me to keep going :) I love y'all! :D) **


	12. Chapter 12

I don't really like you

_Chapter 12; (Luke P.O.V.) _

It may seem weird that we save Leo and Olivia's life but we DID have a good reason why...

_Flashback _

_It was only moments ago Leo left. Both of us decided to get out before anyone else found out. As we walked around the corner of the studio, I saw in the corner of my eye Grace run in the closet with Kelsey and Mateo. I stopped and peak on the corner, watching and listening carefully. Zendaya looked at me questioningly. Shaking my head, I say, _

_ "Go head babe." She shrugged and continued to walk to wherever. When I turn back, I see Grace and Kelsey holding a video camera, Mateo smirking. The three were outside, seemingly like they were waiting for something. I was right, Hannah, Dylan, and Alex walked over to them. I listened carefully to the three. _

_ "Ok, I think I both of their make- out sessions were tapped. Now, all we gotta do is wait and expose the pictures and videos, then Leo and Olivia shall reign." Grace says smirking. My mouth dropped. I did not need for that to happen. For one, I do need to get more popular and this wasn't the way to do it. The only reason why I hold a grudge on Olivia about her parents, which I found out by reading her diary, so that I can be more popular. I know it sounds wrong because after all she had been so nice to me through out the whole tapping of "Girl Vs. Monster". I know she hates me... But it needed to be done. After all she IS the newest teen sensation._

_ "Awesome. I cannot wait. I SOOO hate Luke and Olivia together. You know not that Luke is a problem. I mean he and I used to be so tight, way back. But Olivia and Leo love each other and they know it. They chose to date other people to block that they actually like each other. If this is the solution, then so be it. Don't worry they'll thank us for this one day when little Leos and Olivias are running around the house. OH! Same with Leo and Zendaya." Mateo says as a-matter-of-factly. Everyone looked at Mateo with a weird look. As did I, even though he could not see me as well as the others. Grace put a hand on his shoulder, _

_ "Mateo, I think that might have been the smartest thing you said in so long." She says seriously. Everyone nodded. He shrugged, popped up his collar and did some kind of a dance move. Mateo then says, _

_ "Well, you guys don't give me enough credit." Everyone laughed and shook their heads. _

_ "Come on, I think I saw Bella lurking around with Tristen. We gotta go, don't wanna get caught." Kelsey says worriedly. With that the six ran off. I stood up straighter and stared at the ground. What am I going to do? I am so dead._

_ Flashback over._

So, we (me and Zendaya) technically saved all of our asses. I'm just scared of whenever the six are going to ruin everything.

**2 weeks later**

Everything is going well. Zendaya and I would sneak around and so will Leo and Olivia. We all would act like we like the other so that there was no suspiousion but inside I knew that all of us were miserable to kiss or pretend that they like the other, for it wasn't our true love. I guess I spoke too soon.

**Meanwhile (Olivia P.O.V.) **

Right now, Leo and I were in his dressing room playing around since we were on break and it was a Friday. Leo was playing his guitar and singing badly to me in the beanbag that we both fell asleep on, not long ago. I was sitting on top of his dressing room table, laughing so hard at Leo's expressions, I was literally crying and clutching my stomach. The T.V. had been left abandoned in the corner behind the beanbag chair, open to TMZ. After a while he started laughing along with me. That's when he walked over to me, place both hands on the table, my legs in the middle. I then grab his face and kiss him. We smile in the kiss. God, how much I love this boy. Soon, we were both making out, but then interruppted when we heard giggles in the hallway. Turning our attention to the open door to the hall, we see Luke and Zendaya walking hand in hand. All of us wave to each other. We all had been very successful on pretending that we liked the other and sneaking around to our true lover. It's funny, to me anyway. Now-a-days, Luke doesn't beat me up, it's like after Zendaya came into his life, he doesn't care about me anymore. It's not that I care, it's more likely that I'm happy. For both of them. For all of us. For me. Leo leaned down once more but then an interesting story came up. I pushed him off and payed full attention to the T.V. I heard Leo groan next to me.

"Olivia, not again." I put a finger to his mouth.

** On T.V.**

"Hello everybody! Cindy James here with the daily report on TMZ's; Caught you! Now it seems to me that Leo and Olivia aren't the only ones caught cheating. Check out this video; *shows video of Luke and Zendya making out in the closet.*" At this my mouth dropped, what if everything gets ruined? "Hmmm looks like these two have some explaining to do!"

"I agree, and I don't think this was a friendly dare. Check out the full video on our website."

"Yes! Join us next time on TMZ; Caught you!"

**End T.V. **

Turning to Leo, he had a shocked and worried face, as did I. About to say something, Luke, Zendaya, and the whole gang then came running into the room.

"Did you see the video?" We nodded. Grace smirked and stepped into the room.

"I think I know a way to fix this." She winked.

**(Hey! Sorry for updating late. But I had mini writer's block (I knew what I was doing in my head, but I didn't know how to word it.) Is it good? What is Grace's idea? IS there going to be a happy ever after? Will Leolivia reign? Or will there be drama? What does the public has to say to this? What will Olivia's parents say? PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, FOR ALLL THOSE WHO DID! I LOVE ALL Y'ALL! Y'ALL INSPIRE ME TO CONTINUE! KEEP IT UP )**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't really like you

_Chapter 12; (Olivia P.O.V.) _

_ Previously _

_**On T.V.**_

_ "Hello everybody! Cindy James here with the daily report on TMZ's; Caught you! Now it seems to me that Leo and Olivia aren't the only ones caught cheating. Check out this video; *shows video of Luke and Zendaya making out in the closet.*" At this my mouth dropped, what if everything gets ruined? "Hmmm looks like these two have some explaining to do!" _

_ "I agree, and I don't think this was a friendly dare. Check out the full video on our website." _

_ "Yes! Join us next time on TMZ; Caught you!" _

_**End T.V. **_

_ Turning to Leo, he had a shocked and worried face, as did I. About to say something, Luke, Zendaya, and the whole gang then came running into the room._

_ "Did you see the video?" We nodded. Grace smirked and stepped into the room. _

_ "I think I know a way to fix this." She winked._

I rose an eyebrow while crossing my arms together.

"And what's that?" She smirked.

"Alright. Now we all know that Luke and you are suppose to be together, am I right?" We all nodded as everyone else filed in the room. "Same with you and Zendaya." Grace says pointing and referring to Leo and Zendaya. "Well, all we have to do is make a public breakup and we shall go on how we are now."

"How are we going to do that?" Leo asks. Grace paced and shrugged.

"Oh. I think I may have an idea." Everyone motioned for her to continue. "So, the Disney annual music festival is coming up. Am I right?"

"Yeah, I'm actually singing in it." I say.

"Ok. What songs are you singing?" She asks me. During the music festival, everyone that works for Disney and sings, has to sing at least a mandatory 3 or so songs.

"I actually don't know. I was planning on just choosing something later on." Dylan then spoke,

"Well, TOO BAD! WE GOT A SONG FOR YOU!" I flinch a little in surprise. Grace then told everyone the plan. I smirk this was going to be easy.

**The day of the show **

I smile as I was after Bella who is performing next. This was it. I was ready. I was, well, the last one. Looking over the crowd, I tried to look for a familiar face. My eyes landed on Leo. Smiling I waved to him, but it disappeared as a girl grabbed his face and kissed him. My mouth dropped, he didn't even try to pull away. Tears dropped, I gave the mic to the stage crew person and ran away. Not this again, I wasn't about to have my heart broken again. I promised myself a long time ago to never love, I remember my step-mothers' words, _"No one loves you dear. You are just a Southern Belle we found in the street one day. HA! If we weren't rich and famous we would have left you there. But seriously, don't ever love. Been there, done that."_ She cackled. To this day, I don't really know what she means. I don't know whether that is a good or bad message. Either way, I still loved her, _**LOVED, **_we have a complicated relationship. When I got to my makeshift dressing room, I slammed the door shut and slid down on it. I sobbed like there was no tommorrow.

**(Leo P.O.V.) A while ago. **

Enjoying the music, I danced along. Suddenly, someone bumped my shoulder. I turned. Erika. Erika, let me tell you a little bit about her, well, she is my old/ex girlfriend from when I was 15. She cheated on me and insulted my own fans and well, she's not really the nicest girl on the block. I really hate her, which is the reason why I broke about her. My parents didn't really approve of her either. I mean she's pretty and hot and she WAS my OLD trainer and gym buddy, but it just didn't really work out between me and her. The thing is, ever since the break out, which she took really hard and serious, Erika has been stalking me. EVERYWHERE! From Twitter, which she personally got to stalk me, to Instagram. It freaked me out.

"What do you want Erika?" She smirked and shrugged.

"Isn't it obvious? You baby." Erika then slipped her hand under my shirt. I pushed her off. Growling in frustration, she grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. I tried to push her off, but she was stronger than me. Hence she WAS MY OLD TRAINER. I didn't dare to kiss back. When, she and I kissed, it didn't feel the same. There was no spark, at least not the spark I felt with Olivia. After she got her fill she pulled away and let go of my shirt.

"What the hell was that?" I say wiping my lips with the back of my hand. She smirked, crossed her arms across her chest, and said,

"Isn't is obv. it was a kiss. Leo, the more you hang out with that ugly blonde chick, the stupider you got." She put a hand on my shoulder, "I miss you. I miss us." This made me angry. No one, I mean NO ONE, should ever insult my Olivia.

"First, shut up. Her name is Olivia. Second, she's beautiful and prettier and smarter than you. Olivia's not ugly, I love her. I love her blonde hair. And third, don't insult my girlfriend. I don't like you. I won't ever like you again. You are just mean and dumb and a stalker. Get over it. We are over. Lonnngg over, forget everything that happen between us because whatever happened between us will never be the same. So just stop and leave me alone." Erika had a shocked face. I scoffed and ran to Olivia. When I got to her dressing room, I heard sobs, I went in.

"Olivia." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"NO! WHY DON'T YOU KISS YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND INSTEAD!" She snapped.

"WHA-?-

**(Hey! What do you think? Yes. Yes. I just had to add a part that Erika is there. It's kinda because ****LEO IS DATING ERIKA! IN REAL LIFE! SHE IS HIS GYM BUDDY/ AND OR TRAINER! LIKE WTF! THEY'VE BEEN DATING FOR THREE WEEKS NOW! MY LITTLE LEOLIVIA HEART IS BROKEN! BOTH OF THEM ARE TAKEN AND DATING SOMEONE! OMMMGGG I'M CRYING RIGHT NOW! SERIOUSLY SADDEST DAY OF MY LIFE! Ugh, sorry rant over. So, what will happen to Leolivia? Are they forever? What was Grace's plan? What is Olivia going to sing? What is the public's reaction? What is going to happen next? Is there going to be more drama? PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! LOVE Y'ALL! KEEP IT UP! Shout out to kickinit_with_you_ on Instagram and shout out to KickinItFanatKick on here, which is my fav. author and has the best story ever! ;) :D)**


	14. Chapter 14

I don't really like you

_Chapter 14;(Leo P.O.V.) _

"Wha-? What are you talking about? You ARE my-" I stopped mid-sentence. My eyes widen in realization. She saw. Olivia saw Erika kiss me."Olivia-" Olivia cut me off.

"NO! DON'T YOU OLIVIA ME!" She said angrily. She tried to run, but I caught her wrist and pulled her into my chest. Olivia kept squirming, but I refused to let go, I just held her. "AHHH! LEO LEAVE ME ALONEE!" I shook my head. Olivia pounded on my chest, I let her, still refusing to let her go.

"Stop Olivia. I need you to hear me out." I say calmly. Grabbing both of her wrists, I make her face me. But she looked anywhere but me. Sighing, I say, "Olivia, Please. I didn't kiss her you have to believe me. She did. I swear, I'd never cheat on you. I love you. We've been through too much to throw everything away." She whimpered and tried to push me again. Suddenly the intercom went on,

"ATTENTION! OLIVIA HOLT. OLIVIA HOLT. YOU ARE NEED ON THE STAGE. YOU ARE NEXT. OLIVIA HOLT." I saw Olivia smile. Olivia then ran off.

**(Olivia P.O.V.) **

I smiled as I was saved by the intercom. Scoffing as I ran to the side stage, I thought to myself, how I was so stupid to ever fall in love. Bella was just finishing her last few verses when someone crept up behind me. I turn around, it was the girl Leo kissed. The girl had a guilty and sad expression on her face, she was rubbing her upper arm, up and down.

"I couldn't help but hear that you thought Leo kissed me." She closed her eyes. "He's telling the truth Liv, I did it. Don't blame or break up with him. He's a keeper. Olivia, he really loves you, even when we were dating, he would always talk about you. He would always say how much he loves you or misses you. " She paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, just please take care of him for me.. I think it's time to move on." With that the girl left. I stood there staring into space, dumbfounded. I felt heat to my cheeks, he really loves me. LEO HOWARD REALLY LOVES ME! Squealing, I just stood there cheering and dancing for a while. Realization hit, WHAT DID I JUST DO? Then my name was called. This was it. Smirking, change of plans Grace. Putting on a smile I walk in the center of the stage,

"HELLO EVERYONE!" I say waving to everyone. The crowd went wild. "Ok, so I was made to sing some songs, so here goes nothing." I look at my lead guitarist, whose name is Chris. Smiling sweetly he gave me a acoustic guitar. Nodding, I started to play.

_I'm tugging at my hair_  
_I'm pulling at my clothes_  
_I'm trying to keep my cool_  
_I know it shows_  
_I'm staring at my feet_  
_My cheeks are turning red_  
_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_  
_Trying to be so perfect_  
_Cause I know you're worth it_  
_You're worth it_  
_Yeah_

_[Chorus]_  
_If I could say what I want to say_  
_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_  
_Be with you every night_  
_Am I squeezing you too tight_  
_If I could say what I want to see_  
_I want to see you go down_  
_On one knee_  
_Marry me today_  
_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_  
_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good_  
_It's just a waste of time_  
_What use is it to you_  
_What's on my mind_  
_If it ain't coming out_  
_We're not going anywhere_  
_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

_What's wrong with my tongue_  
_These words keep slipping away_  
_I stutter, I stumble_  
_Like I've got nothing to say_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_  
_If I could say what I want to say_  
_I'd say I wanna blow you...away_  
_Be with you every night_  
_Am I squeezing you too tight_  
_If I could say what I want to see_  
_I want to see you go down_  
_On one knee_  
_Marry me today_  
_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_  
_With these things I'll never say_  
_These things I'll never say_

When I finished, everyone cheered. Now, time for Plan Breakup. I smiled smugly while getting into my acting mood.

"Alright, alright." As I waited for everyone to calm down, I tried to find Leo in the crowd. I couldn't find him. "So! All of you know my dear boyfriend Luke.. Am I right?" Everyone cheered. "So I just want him to come up here." Luke pointed to himself and mouthed "Me?" I knew that he was acting as was I. "Yes you. Come up here." Feeling shuffling behind me, I knew that the band was getting ready. When he got up on the stage, I say while holding his hand. "Luke, I just want you to sit right here, in this special chair." We turn around and I sit him in the chair. The chair was at the back of the stage, in front of the guitar, center stage. "Now. I wrote this special song. Just for you Luke." Everyone awes at this, but they don't know what they will hear. "Now. HIT IT!" I say to the band. Putting my arm around him I started to sing to the song Dylan wrote for me.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_  
_Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like_  
_We haven't seen each other in a month_  
_When you, said you, needed space, what?_  
_Then you come around again and say_  
_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change_  
_Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day_  
_I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

I then switch sides.

_Oooh we called it off again last night_  
_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_W r ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends talk_  
_To my friends talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like ever..._

At this point I walked/was on the catwalk dancing.

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_  
_And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right_  
_And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

I then faced Luke and then leaned over to him.

_Oooh you called me up again tonight_  
_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends talk_  
_To my friends talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever_  
_And I used to say never say never_  
_Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you_  
_And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know_  
_We are never getting back together, like ever_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends talk_  
_To my friends talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we_  
_Oh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_  
_And my friends talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

At the end I push Luke out of his chair. He falls, everyone gasps. In my head I smiled, the plan worked. Looking over to where Grace and them was in the audience, they gave me a thumbs up. Moving on with the show, the band gave me a mic stand, I put the mic and stand by it.

"Alright, imma bring it down a bit. It's my last song. Soooo, anyway, this next song is dedicated to the guy that I really like or love. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I doubted him. I just hope that he forgives me because I really love you too." Chris handed me my pink guitar. With that the next song began.

_Smooth-talking_  
_So rocking_  
_He's got everything that a girl's wantin_  
_Guitar cutie_  
_Who plays it groovy_  
_And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

_Think I may be falling for his smile_  
_Get butterflies when he says my name_

_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_The way that he's lookin at me, I want to get all sentimental_  
_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_I can hardly breathe, something's telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one... repeat_

_He's lightning_  
_Sparks are flying_  
_Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and_  
_I'm goin' crazy_  
_About him lately_  
_And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_

_Think I'm really digging on his vibe_  
_He really blows me away!_  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/m/miley_cyrus/he_could_be_the_ ]_  
_Woooo!_

_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_And when he's looking at me, I want to get all sentimental_  
_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one... repeat_

_And he's got a way of making me feel_  
_Like everything I do is_  
_Perfectly fine_  
_The stars are aligned when I'm with him_  
_And I'm so into him..._

_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_And when he's looking at me, I want to get all sentimental_  
_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one... repeat_

The whole time, I was looking at Leo, who I finally found. I sighed as everyone cheered at the end. The gang cheered the loudest. After a few more minutes, I went backstage. Giving the mic to one of the stage crew person, I then ran away once more. Halfway to my dressing room, I bumped into someone,

**(Hey! I know this chapter was kinda sucky too. What do you think? lol. Longest chapter I ever wrote. So, who did Olivia bump into? What's going to happen next? Leolivia forever? Is there going to be more drama? What is the publics' reaction? What's Leo's reaction? PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! I LOVE Y'ALL THANK YOU! KEEP IT UP! Btw just wanted to say, my instagram (personal) is rockyb12110 my other is disneyandnickships. Twitter is rockyb12110 and my tumblr (I don't use this a lot or actually at all) is also rockyb12110 haha yes I name all my accounts that. Btw; sorry for the rant on the last chapter. Also, a lot of you lol asked me how I found out instead of how it was haha it's ok I would be curious too. I found out on Instagram where she admitted it and also twitter. So yes, it is trueee. sigh :( ALSO THANKS OMG 60 REVIEWS THANKSSS))))))))))))**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't really like you

**(Hey you guys! I know, I know.. I'm starting with an author's note, but I just wanted to answer a question/review real quick. **

** Magicgirl78- No I do NOT hate Zendaya. She IS an awesome actress and amazing, but for the sake of the story, she is who she is. Like I know and bet that Luke isn't really like the way I made him. But again, for the sake of the story they are how they are. Trust me. THIS IS FICTION! Based on real things anyway haha.)**

_Chapter 15; _

_ Previously_

_The whole time, I was looking at Leo, who I finally found. I sighed as everyone cheered at the end. The gang cheered the loudest. After a few more minutes, I went backstage. Giving the mic to one of the stage crew person, I then ran away once more. Halfway to my dressing room, I bumped into someone,_

Looking up, I realized it was the one person that I both wanted to run away from, from embarrassment and to talk to. It was the one and only.. Leo Howard. I stared into the dark and beautiful brown eyes. There were no words said, this made me even more nervous.

"Uh, um." I stuttered and blushed. At this point I remember the times before when I was in the same awkward position with him, when I fell on him, when we were about to kiss for the first time, when we held hands for the first time. "I'm sorry." I managed to get out. Leo gave me a half smile. I saw a faint pink blush in his cheeks, I smiled in my head. He then said,

"Uh, Liv, um. Look, I'm sorry too I guess. But I want you to know that I lo-" Leo was about to continue, a familiar voice yells and interrupted ,

"O.M.G. LIV! AHHHH IT WORKED." Groaning, I turned. Grace... with the rest of the gang. I'm seriously telling you everyone is such a hypocrite. They say I should be with Leo, yet they keep being cock blocks. Everyone ran up to me to give me a huge group hug. Leo stood there awkwardly looking at the ground. I think that Grace as she rose an eyebrow and looked at me. I looked anywhere but her. When they let go Luke gave me a high five while saying,

"Good job! The people bought it! Watch out for Cindy on TMZ tomorrow, I promise you we'll be the top story." I gave him a closed mouthed smile. Everyone then went on telling me all different things at the same time, I didn't listen. My attention was still on Leo who just gave me a half smile and nod. After, he points behind him, signaling that he was going. Shaking my head, I knew that I couldn't do much as I was trapped. He walked away, hands in his pocket, head down. I sighed and tried listen to my friends but my mind drifted to Leo. _"Was he about to say I love you? No. He couldn't. But didn't Erika say that he did? She could have been lying. Ughhh, I hate you Grace!" _ I thought in my head.

**(Leo P.O.V.) From a while ago**

I looked at the door Olivia ran past. Shaking my head, I went out to where I was in the audience before I left. By the time I got there, Olivia was in the middle of _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together._ I felt someone tap my shoulder. Erika. I gave her a dirty look and snapped back at her,

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ERIKA? YOU GOT YOUR WISH! WE ARE BROKEN UP! BUT WE ARE NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" When I finished the last sentence, I was taken back. I laughed a little considering that there was practically two "breakups" happening at the same time. Shaking my head back to reality, anger came back. "I'M SERIOUS!" Erika just looked at me guilty.

"Leo, I told her what happened. I told her that she shouldn't break up with you considering how much you love her. I told her that I was moving on..And yes, I am, I should. I'm sorry." She says to me seriously. I was again taken back.

"Really? You'd do that to me?" She nodded.

"I guess we really weren't meant to be." I smile.

"Thanks." I smile at her. My eyes then widen. "WAIT YOU TOLD HER WHAT?" She smiled evilly and winked. Shrugging she says,

"Oh look there's a cute guy! BYE!" With that she ditched me, never answering my question. I face palm. It is SOOO going to be awkward. I technically planned to tell her myself, but you know someone that I used to like, trust and that's my ex is totally the perfect person to tell her. Turning back to the stage, I saw that Olivia pushed Luke out of the chair. Everyone in the audience gasped. I knew what the plan was and it was working. Olivia then put the mic on the mic stand and said,

"Alright, imma bring it down a bit. It's my last song. Soooo, anyway, this next song is dedicated to the guy that I really like or love. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I doubted him. I just hope that he forgives me because I really love you too." The lead guitarist then gave Olivia her guitar. When she started singing the song, I instantly knew that it was for me. I smile. Throughout the whole thing, she was looking at me. As she ended, I ran to the backstage and then bumped into her. She looked at me and stuttered and blushed,

"Uh, um." At this point I remembered all the awkward positions we were once in before, when she fell on me, our first kiss, when we held hands for the first time. Erika told her how I felt toward Olivia and Olivia indirectly told me. It's VERY awkward really. "I'm sorry." Olivia managed to get out. I gave her a half smile. Thinking about everything that just happened, I felt heat in my cheeks. I then said,

"Uh, Liv, um. Look, I'm sorry too I guess. But I want you to know that I lo-" I was about to continue, a familiar voice yells and interrupted . It was the gang. Olivia looked busy right now as everyone was talking and I knew that it wasn't the perfect time so I left.

**Present**

Here I am now. At a baseball stadium. Sitting on the concrete belchers in the middle. I laughed at myself. I remember the first time I was here,

_Flashback_

_ Olivia and I were walking around when we came to a stop at a baseball stadium. She looked at me,_

_ "You know I've always wanted to learn baseball. But I never really had the time." She says. I smirked. With that every Thursday, we'd meet up at the baseball stadium and I'd wrap my arms around her, put my hands on her hands and I'd help her swing. It was funny seeing her blush. I remember a few years later, we were 15. Olivia was wearing a pink dress that flowed down to her feet, I was wearing a tux. Although, I left my jacket close by when we came in, which left me in a vest._

_ "Leo, I think I finally got the hang of this." She says to me. It was midnight after the Summer Kick Off dance. Disney holds one every year as other dances as well. Everyone who works on Disney is invited and everyone dresses up for it. But we always had the best memories at this baseball stadium rather than any place else. I throw my hands up and her and motion her to go on. Going to the back, she grabs a bat, ball, and mitt. Getting into position, I was so scared that I'd hit her. I throw nervously, but still good. Closing my eyes as she swung. I opened them right when it came in contact with the bat. My mouth dropped, HOMERUN! She throws her arms in the air and jumps around excited. I point behind me while soon after putting my hands behind my back. I run to her, pick her up and spin her arm while shouting, _

_ "YEAHHHH!" _

_ "WHOO!" Olivia yells with glee, arms still in the air. _

_End Of Flashback. _

When I finished remembering all the memories here, I turn and saw that Olivia was standing next to me. She smiles.

"I'd thought I'd find you here." I gave a half smile and patted the concrete next to me, indicating for her to sit next to me. She did, she looked at me, I looked at her back. After a moment of silence, she says confidently, "You know, I DO love you too, you never gave me a chance." Olivia winked. I smiled huge.

"Me?" She smiled huge as well and nodded. Leaning in we kissed. Sparks flew. Olivia moaned. Who knows how long we were making out. I didn't care. When air became important, pulled away. I stood up, threw my hands in the air and said,

"I AM IN LOVE WITH OLIVIA HASTINGS HOLT!" It echoed back. She laughs and says,

"You're such a cheesy dork aren't you." Pausing, she did the same, "AND I AM IN LOVE WITH LEONARDO RICHARD HOLT!" I laughed , the huge smile never leaving my face. I pulled her into my chest and hugged her tight. I felt her giggling. I knew that whatever would come in our way, we'd eventually overcome it soon.

**THE END**

**(Sorry that I had to end it so soon but yeppp... Extra long for y'all haha! But Keep out for the sequel "The Next Chapter" Yep. I'll give you the summary, **

**9 months after everything, bad news drops. The final season of Kickin It is happening as well as Shake It Up. Will the cast stay together, or will they drift away? Is Leolivia, Jace, Zuke, etc going to stay forever? Or will there be drama? What happens when Olivia is caught cheating? What happens when Grace recives the most life-changing news ever? And how about the unexpected wedding of Dylan and Hannah?**

**Yep there you go! Hope you didn't cry that it's the end of "I Don't Really Like You!" Haha I did! THANK YOU ALL FOR 123 REVIEWS OMG! AHHH I LOVE YOU ALL! Please CONTINUE WITH IT! **

**Review and Favorite. Notice how I didn't put follow anymore :,((( hahha. DON'T FORGET TO WATCH OUT FOR THE SEQUEL! **

**ALSO! Before I forget...**

**Did you know that Leo commented right before he deleted the picture of him and Erika, he said and I quote, "Why do you guys think that she's my girlfriend?" So OMG was Erika lying? Answer; probably... LEOLIVIA WILL PREVAIL! haha. Oh and I saw a story/post here one day and it said that us "kickers" have to find a way to break them all up... That's not good.. If they're happy with who they are with, we should leave it. Sure it's sad that it's like that... but still. And besides, it's not like they will marry them or anything... I just hope I didn't just jinxed that. HAHA! Still, they're ALL still young and we can still imagine. Plus we still got kick! If they really loved each other, they'll find their way soo :).. Just wanted to point that out. )))) **


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! To the demand of a continuation to this is my sequel called, "The Next Chapter". Soo read on : ) hahah! AGAIN THANK YOU SOO MUCH TO ALLL YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! THANK YOU FOR BEARING AND STAYING WITH ME THROUGHOUT ALL THE CHAPTERS! EVEN WHEN THEY DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE AT SOMETIMES! I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
